


Prisoner of Azkaban

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt #304: Prisoner of Azkaban.Warnings:Cockblocking godfathers?Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #304: Prisoner of Azkaban.
> 
> **Warnings:** Cockblocking godfathers?
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Prisoner of Azkaban

~

“You _live_ here?” Draco shuddered. 

“Sirius left it to me.” Harry steered Draco past Walburga’s portrait. “I’ve remodeled upstairs.” 

Entering Harry’s bedroom, Draco nodded. “Better. The rest of the house needs work, however.” 

“I know.” Harry shrugged. “It’s a big project, though. And Sirius was a prisoner of Azkaban for so long…I don’t think he noticed how bad the place got.” 

“Right.” Draco collapsed in a graceful heap on the bed. “So, was there a _reason_ you invited me to see your…remodeled bedroom?” 

Harry grinned. “Oh, yeah. A big one.” 

Draco smirked. “I’ll be the judge of that.” 

~

“Salazar, Potter, you weren’t kidding,” Draco murmured. 

Harry, naked, smiled at him. “Scared?”

“Fuck no,” Draco said, eyeing Harry’s erection. “If I’d known you had _that_ in your pants, the war might have turned out differently.” 

“Oh?”

“Mm hm.” Draco grasped Harry’s cock, wanking him. “This should be fun.” 

Harry groaned as Draco stroked him. “How do…you want me?” 

“Anyway I can hav—”

“Hands off him, Malfoy scum!” someone shouted.

Both Draco and Harry jumped, Harry covering Draco’s body with his. “What the—Sirius?”

Sirius glared at them from a portrait. “His father made me a prisoner of Azkaban!”

~

“…was years ago, Sirius!” Harry, a blanket covering his lap, argued with Sirius. 

Draco, behind him, sighed. 

“Plus, he’s not his father. He didn’t have anything to do with you being a prisoner of Azkaban.” 

“Maybe not, but he’s a Death Eater!” Sirius shook his head. “I can’t believe you’re shagging him!”

“Not right now, I’m not,” Harry muttered. 

Draco snorted. 

Sirius shook his head. “Why him, Harry? Why not…a nice Weasley?” 

Harry sighed. “Because he knows me and doesn’t idolise me. He’s smart, funny, brilliant. And I lo—like him, Sirius.” 

Sirius’ eyes widened. “Fine. Just…be careful.” 

~

“Well that certainly ruined the mood,” Draco muttered once they were finally alone. 

Harry shifted. “But we can get it back, right?” 

Draco, arms crossed, raised an eyebrow. “Maybe.” He glanced around the room. “Are there any other protective prisoners of Azkaban lurking in the walls? Behind the door? In the closet?” 

Harry laughed. “No.” 

“You’re sure?”

“Absolutely,” promised Harry, pulling Draco towards him. “Now, where were we?” 

Draco licked his lips. “I believe you were about to show me what you can do with that monster cock of yours.” 

“That right.” Harry pressed Draco into the bed. “I was.” 

~

As Harry prepared Draco thoroughly, Draco was babbling, ordering him to _get on with it_. “I’m not delicate, Potter! Fuck me already!” 

Every squeeze of Draco’s arse around his fingers made Harry’s cock throb. Gritting his teeth as a distraction, Harry lubricated himself, pushing inside. 

Fucking Draco was brilliant, and Harry quickly lost himself in pleasure. Seeing Draco take his cock and demand more was heady, and soon, he was flying apart, coming, Draco following moments later. 

Afterward, Draco curled close. “But for you, _I’d_ be a prisoner of Azkaban,” he muttered sleepily.

Harry kissed him. “Not on my watch.” 

~


End file.
